


Out In The Fields

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bugformers, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a storm sweeps Breakdown away from his swarm he has to find shelter quick before the impending flood overwhelms him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wet Season Cometh

**Author's Note:**

> So writers block is real again and I needed something silly and not horrendously long to post. This was inspired by charliedzilla's cute AU. Go look at her designs at her tumblr. Hope you like it. Unbettaed as always.

Breakdown had been wandering for days. He had been separated from his swarm in the storm and he was starting to get paranoid being on his own. Every sound was a hungry bird ready to gobble him up and every earthquake was a human ready to tromple him under their feet. Even worse it was starting to rain again and he still wasn’t close to his tree! He wasn’t even sure where he was let alone if he was in the vicinity of his home. With all the swarms trails washed away by the rain he was worried he was going to be alone forever.

As the rain started to fall in fat heavy drops then like a pouring sheet the beetle knew he had to find cover. It wasn’t too troublesome for him with his hard exoskeleton but if the area started to flood like it was prone to do he would be in trouble. So he picked up his pace and took off at a run. The ground quickly turned mushy at his feet, already over soaked from the wet season. His feet stuck and sunk in the further as he ran briefly trapping Breakdown again and again making his tiny heart pound. He didn’t want to get buried in mud! It would take him days to get out and if there was a sunny spell the mud would dry and he would be stuck forever!

Fear pushed the beetle on, desperation and paranoia pushing him passed the safety of the rare log or berry bush. They could all flood. He needed higher ground. He needed a tree! To his luck Breakdown found a massive hill, hopefully there would be something promising at the top. He was already exhausted though and his feet were caked in mud. He didn’t know if he would be able to climb the hill without passing out but he had to try. Taking a detour to find a deep but stable puddle Breakdown quickly washed off his feet before returning to the base of the hill to attempt his climb. The earth there wasn’t too slippery and there were more berry bushes dotting the hillside. At every one Breakdown would stop and rest and contemplate staying but there would always be a massive gust of wind that shook the bushes harshly terrifying the poor beetle. He didn’t want to get blown away! So he had to keep going.

Night blended in with the storm making the world darker and the wind howl fiercer and fiercer. The rain turned sharp and freezing as it beat down on the beetle. Breakdown didn’t know how much longer he could last. Yet despite his doubt he found success! The top of the hill quickly flattened out and Breakdown was greeted to the sight of a field of wild rose bushes. Breakdown hooped and hollered his accomplishment as more fat rain drops fell just so opportunely to soak him. No time for celebration it seemed so shivering and cursing his luck Breakdown scuttled to find some place dry to rest.

Deep in the bushes a little ways up the beetle spotted what looked like an abandoned nest. Breakdown couldn’t believe his luck. He used the last of his energy and climbed up the slick thorny branches and climbed inside. It was a beautiful little heaven. Perfectly woven and stuffed with scrap cloth, leaves, and cotton and decorated with painted sticks and ribbon. The place still even had some food in it! Day old berries and seeds had been piled up in bowls and boxes and stuffed into the corners of the nest, Breakdown snuffled through them and found a few of the sweetest ones to enjoy before burying himself under a floofy pile of warm cotton. With his belly full and his fear at ease despite the slight sway of the bush the beetle quickly fell asleep.

In the warmth of the cosy nest Breakdown dreamed of home. His tall safe tree with it’s thick gloopy sap. Beneath it the fields of endless cornflowers to play in and eat at his leisure. The smiles and playful voices of his swarm joking and laughing at something or another as they searched for strawberries in the fields a few hours away. Oh it was such a nice safe dream. A comforting, needed one that was abruptly ruined by the dooting of the world’s smallest angriest kazoo!

Breakdown was jolted awake by the feeling of sharp prongs stabbing at his underbelly. Looming over him and shouting was a bright red moth. Breakdown had never seen a moth that colorful in his life. He would have been quite the beautiful sight if he wasn’t so angry. “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Breakdown screamed and scuttled back terrified of the moth and his pointy spear. What was a moth doing this low to the ground during the rain? “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I PAID YOU DISGUSTING EXTORTIONISTS!”

The poor beetle was immediately ashamed of himself. He should have known a nest this nice couldn’t have just been abandoned but by the sound of the rain still pouring outside there was no way Breakdown was going to just leave if could find a way to calm the moth down. The beetle quickly scrunched up to protect himself and called out to the scared moth. “Please! I’m sorry for intruding. I was separated from my swarm during the last storm and I’m so far from my tree! Can I just stay till the rain clears up?”

The cute moth stopped his screaming and gave Breakdown a long hard look. “You’re not with Megatron?”

“No I have no idea who that is! Please don’t stab at me anymore!” The moth slumped his, anger dissipating, and leaned against his weapon trying to get a better look at the beetle who had invaded his nest. Breakdown looked back at the moth as innocently as possible. “What did he do to make you so mad?” The moth let out a low exhausted hum.

“He’s just some brute I have to pay to keep the wasps away from my roses. If you’re really just lost then I don’t mind being hospitable. Just know, I’ve taken out bigger bugs than you so no funny business! This is my nest and it will be my nest until my dying day! Got that?” The moth squeaked menacingly at Breakdown and brandished his spear a few times for good measure but most of the moths anger was gone so the action was more humorously cute than threatening.

“Got it. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“Good.” The moth stood proud and triumphant for a moment before settling his spear with a few others and taking a long moment to stretch and flutter his wings. Breakdown watched them intently, they were fluffy and red like the rest of the moth with black and white borders and bands and cute little black and gold circles. They were also a bit torn up. Sporting a hole or two and some nicks in the sides. The moth was certainly a little fighter. Breakdown found himself suddenly captivated. What was such a cute moth doing all on his own fighting off wasps in a field of roses?

“So your nest.”

“What about it?”

“Do you live here all alone? There are a dozen bushes on this hill. Are there more moths hidden in them?” His question was answered by more angry dooting.

“Do you see outside? I know you likely can’t tell because of the rain but it’s morning! So how about less chitter chatter and more letting the lovely host who’s graciously letting you stay in their nest sleep! You’ve messed up my bed!” Clearly that was a touchy subject.

“Oops. Sorry.” Breakdown balled up the cotton he had been hiding under and tried handing the massive ball over to the moth. The moth hummed in annoyance at him, one of his cute feet thumping impatiently.

“Do you think I’m rude? Split it in half!”

“Oh! Uhmm no of course not.” Breakdown didn’t think there would be enough for the two of them but as he passed the moth his half of the cotton and watched the other bug carefully spread out and fluff the bedding with his sharp servos he was happy to find out he was wrong. It wasn’t nearly as impressive as it would have been but it still looked comfy enough. Breakdown smiled impressed by the little moths skill and attempted to flatten out his own cotton into a decent blanket.

The moth fluttered his wings again and again until he was finally comfortable enough to settle himself. As soon as he laid down though he noticed the beetle struggling with his own bedding. He hummed again in annoyance but pushed himself up and pulled the cotton from the beetle’s hands and went to work.

Breakdown laughed thoroughly embarrassed. “Sorry. My hands aren’t as good as yours I guess.”

“Well I am a moth and you are a beetle. It’s not surprising that our hands are better suited to different things.”

“Yeah but we both cling to trees pretty well so I-”

“I DON’T LIVE IN A TREE! Or go near trees or anything that high up thank you very much!” Breakdown tried to make himself small. It was clear he struck a sore spot. Could the poor thing fly that well with those torn wings of his? Was he really all alone out here on his own?

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean insult you.” The moths angry humming died down slowly. The beetle looked so hurt with those large expressive gold eyes of his. He felt cruel for reacting so violently. The poor beetle seemed like a good non judgmental bug.

“I’m sure you didn’t. I’m sorry for screeching at you it’s just, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, with my wings I can’t fly very well. I’ve been on my own for a while thanks to them. I won’t say I miss my swarm but...I do miss the warm company every now and again.” Well that answered that.

“Hey it’s ok. I don’t fly that well either and trees aren’t all that great. I’m constantly getting blown off thanks to the wind and then if I’m not lucky enough to have one of my swarm help me I get stuck on my back for an embarrassing long time and then there was one time when I was sleep crawling and I fell off and got stuck in a puddle of sap. I thought the birds were going to get me for sure. Even though they didn’t I was still sticky for weeks till it rained. I was covered in dirt and grass it was really annoying.”

The little moth hummed with laughter. “How unfortunate.” a misty silence formed between the two. Breakdown didn’t want to wreck the good atmosphere he had managed to build but he desperately wanted to say anything to get the moth to talk again. Luckily the moth broke the silence. “I realized I never asked you your name. You don’t have to give it to me but this rain might last longer than you expect and it would be nice to have something to call you. I’m Knock Out.”

“Breakdown. Are you sure you’re gonna be able to stand having me here for longer than another day. I don’t mind the rain so much as the wind really.”

“I won’t kick you out but if you want to leave there’s a small colony down the other side of the hill and into the valley. Plenty of trees there. I don’t know if it’s where you came from but if anything I’m sure you can join a new swarm. Megatron is always looking for strong beetles.” Knock Out knitted together the last few holes in Breakdown’s blanket and handed it over to him. “All finished.”

“Thanks.” Breakdown thought about the idea as he watched the moth settle himself back on his own nest. A strange feeling was building in his heart though. Breakdown thought of all the things that could happen to Knock Out all on his own and for some reason they made him feel queasy. Sun above he was such a sentimental beetle. The moth was clearly capable enough and he was clearly living alone for a reason. He was just friendly and a bit lonely at the moment nothing more. With the strange feeling shaken away Breakdown wrapped himself in the cotton and settled in for the rest of the morning.


	2. The New Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is so fun to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

Breakdown woke before the little moth leaving the beetle little to do. He didn’t want to be rude and just wake the other bug so after taking a long moment to stretch and flare his own wings he re-situated himself and carefully inched towards the exit of the nest. Outside the rain was still falling in a thick sheet but the wind had died down to almost nothing leaving the world outside gloomy and wet but if he really wanted Breakdown could risk leaving now. The trip down to the valley would be slow but doable. Still something pulled Breakdown back to the sleeping moth. Would it be rude to leave before the other bug even woke up? What would happen to the poor fluffy thing if the rain did continue for too long. He lived in a field of flowers so there would be no danger of him starving but if he couldn’t leave his nest he couldn’t collect berries. How many times did he have to pay this Megatron? Would the rain set him back? Would the wasps come and kill Knock Out? Breakdown was sure that the moth could fight one wasp but a whole swarm of them? No. No way.

Maybe he could help. The bushes that he had passed were full of berries it would take no time at all to give the moth a head start. The rain would only be a slight bother but one the beetle was willing to put up with. The moth had been so hospitable it would be nice to do something for him before just up and leaving. There were perks to having a sturdy exoskeleton even if it did make him heavy and slow. So determined to repay the moths kindness before leaving Breakdown snuck back inside the nest and grabbed a few berry baskets before heading back down the hill.

It was actually a bit nice in the rain. The steady drumming of it on his back soothed the beetle a bit as he made his slow descent to the berry bushes dotting the hill. Even with the heavy rain the beetle could still smell their sweet scent. The moth must have put in as much care into the bushes as he did into his rose garden to get the plants smelling so strongly. The proof of care was even more shown as Breakdown started picking. The fat berries heavy and perfectly round and richly colored. No mold or mite or gnat bites on a single one. The tiny moth really did run a tight ship of this area. How was he able to keep all of this to himself?

As he picked Breakdown couldn’t help sneaking a few for himself; they were so sweet! The beetle could only imagine taking a few home to crush and turn to turn into a delicious thick syrup. He would have to ask the moth if he could take some with him when he left. With a full stomach, full baskets, and mud starting to cake his feet Breakdown hefted his haul onto his shoulders and made his way back up the hill.

Into the safety of the roses Breakdown suddenly realized he had almost no idea where the tiny nest was. He could swear it was just at the entrance of the garden but it was nowhere in sight! No. He couldn’t panic. He could to this. He was a scout after all and even with the roses and the rain overpowering his own scent trails Breakdown was a scout and he could find anything!

The roses might have been a bit of a maze but Breakdown was a determined patient beetle and his perseverance was always rewarded. After ducking under another brambled knot the beetle spotted the nest. For a moment though he thought it looked different but he reasoned that he had first spotted the nest in the dark so of course it looked different at dusk. Even if it was gloomy there was still rays of sun peeking through the clouds in the golden hour. Breakdown set the baskets down and climbed up. He would come back to get the haul after a short rest. The rain wouldn’t ruin them any.

As soon as he got to the entrance though Breakdown immediately knew something was off. The nest wasn’t the same. Instead of being a bit open and roomy it was stuffed to the brim with cotton and deep inside was something black and yellow. A wasp? But Knock Out had made it pretty clear that he wasn’t a fan. Had this one snuck in? Not on Breakdown’s watch! The beetle swiftly pulled his hammer from his belt and started up a racket. “UP AND AT EM FREELOADER! I don’t know where you get off but your buzzing opportunistic butt isn’t welcome in this garden!” Breakdown was answered by the most quizzical harmonica. “YOU HEARD ME WASP! GET!”

“WASP!!???!! WHERE?” The insect in the nest jolted awake with fear as they looked around the small space.

“Talking about you!”

“IT’S IN HERE WITH ME!” The terrified bug started to buzz menacingly but buried themselves deeper into the depths of the cotton.

“HEY! I said get out!” Breakdown reached in for them, grabbing at the intruder and got a fistfull of fluff. He quickly released the other bug. It wasn’t a wasp at all it was a bee! What was a bee doing out here in the rain all it’s own? Was it injured too?

Suddenly the buzzing died down, “Wait are you talking to me? I’m not a wasp!”, then it picked back up. “Wait who are you! Are you from Megatron’s gang of thug beetles! I’ll take you on! That terrorizing brute doesn’t own everything you know! Why do think Knock Out bothers to pay him off huh? It’s so decent bugs like me and the honey bees can actually have a nice place to get a meal!” There was that name again. This Megatron wasn’t chalking up to be the nicest guy. “Wait a minute...Breakdown?” The bee had emerged from the cotton and was giving the beetle a hard glare. Breakdown felt like such a fool, how had he confused the Bee for a wasp? He was going to blame it on all the cotton. Still Breakdown didn’t recognize the bee.

“Yeah that’s me and I don’t know any Megatron. Sorry about the rough handling but it was hard to tell in all this cotton.” The bee hummed a soft laugh. “Can’t say I know you either. You don’t look like a honey bee to me though.”

“That’s because I’m not. Name’s Bumble and I’m a bumblebee so most just call me Bumblebee for short. It was because everyone kept asking me for honey when I don’t really do that. Pretty annoying. I never said I was a honey bee by the way I said me and the honey bees not me and the other honey bees.” Breakdown tried to work that grammar puzzle out but it gave him the start of a headache so he quickly gave up.

“What are you doing out here in this rain and how do you know who I am if I don’t know you?”

“Well I’m a scout too and we live in the same forest plus i’m friends with Bulkhead. As for why I’m out here I flew out before the storm but got caught by the rain before I could head back. Knock Out’s roses have the best nectar and there are a ton of them so it’s worth the trip. He also keeps the wasps away so we bees can drink in peace. The honey bees like to treat Knock Out to some honey ever week or so as thanks so I bring it out to him and get a treat too. Knock Out’s also just my friend so I come out to visit him every now and again. I keep trying to get him to come back with me to our forest but he likes it out here too much. Don’t know why the bugs out here can be mean. Guess he doesn’t want to give up what he worked so hard for it’s understandable. So real question is what are you doing out here all alone? Not like any of this is a draw for a beetle.” Breakdown looked away. Now that he had gotten a good look at the bee Breakdown realized that he did recognize the young insect. He was always hanging around with the old medic and the swarm leader. Breakdown didn’t want to admit to the other scout that he had gotten separated. What if he told the leader? Or the swarm? Everyone would make fun of him then!

“There are some tasty berries on this hill! I was going to bring some back as a surprise for Bulkhead and Wheeljack.”

“Oh! Really? Didn’t know that. I’m sure he’ll like them. What’s keeping you out here playing bodyguard though? Rain doesn’t really stop you guys like it does with us fluffy bugs. Wait does Knock Out even know you’re out here? I sort of just assumed because you were on a wasp hunt but did you even meet him? BD if you’re going to take berries from those bushes you have to ask this red moth if you can have some or he’ll get real mad. He’s not exactly a bug you want to mess with!”

“I met Knock Out. I’ve been staying at his nest waiting out the storm. I thought this was it which is why I came up here in the first place. As for why I’m still here my scent trails got washed away so I don’t know where i’m really going anymore.” Bumblebee buzzed excitedly.

“Are you serious he’s letting you stay in his nest? I’ve known him for months now and he’s never offered that option to me! Not that this one isn’t nice. Feels like home.” Bee backed up and buried himself in the cotton again. Sighing softly as the warmth enveloped him.

“Well he didn’t really offer. I crawled in thinking it was abandoned and he let me stay. I figured the rain might keep him cooped up so I thought it would be a nice gesture to help collect some berries so he wouldn’t have to worry about his next payment to this Megatron.”

Bee’s eyes glimmered for a moment. “Oh yeah! That’s really thoughtful of you. If you want to get back his nest is deeper in and to the right.” Bee was already falling back asleep in the warmth of his cotton. Breakdown made a noise of understanding and prepared to climb back down but the bee sprung back up. “Oh wait duh! If you’re willing to wait for the rain to clear we can head back together yeah?”

Breakdown had forgotten all about going back for a moment. Too worried about wasps tearing poor Knock Out to shreds. “Yeah. Sounds like a plan.”

“Alright cool it’s a plan..” Bee sunk back down already buzzing sleepily. Breakdown rolled his eyes, some bugs just turned to lumps in the rain.

Knock Out was apparently one of those lumps, as Breakdown climbed up into the correct nest he found the moth still asleep. Wings still flared and flittering gently, both sets of arms sprawled out clinging to his cotton bed. He looked so comfortable. How could a lone moth sleep so easily all alone? Well he hadn’t been alone. Breakdown had been with him. A part of beetle wanted to believe that the moth felt safer with his presence. Why was he being so silly. Knock Out didn’t need him even Bumblebee said he was a bug most wouldn’t mess with. The moth slept easy because he knew he could take care of himself.

Breakdown sighed and slumped onto the floor beside the moth and reached for his own cotton blanket to wrap around himself. The wind had picked up again and Breakdown didn’t want the rain he hadn’t managed to shake off freeze to his wings. He tried to fall back asleep like the other bugs but unlike the fluffy moth and bee the beetle loved the rain and he wasn’t used to just spending entire days inside. Rain meant less predators, other bugs, and heat stroke so Breakdown was used to using this time to it’s fullest.

He did manage to settle down after a bit but only because he found himself teasing Knock Out’s wings. Running a digit over the soft fuzzy patterns was mesmerizing and getting them to flutter every time he ran his fingers gently along the torn wounded edges made the beetle chuckle every time. The fun couldn’t last for long of course. Breakdown had been tracing one of black and gold circles for a bit longer than he had thought and Knock Out suddenly jumped awake.

“What! What? What’s wrong.” Knock squeaked shrilly as he looked about. The beetle was sitting a few inches away looking nervous as if he done something wrong.”What did you do?” Knock Out tried not to sound too mad but the beetle reacted as if he had been stabbed through the heart.

“No-no-no-nothing! Nothing I promise, nothing!” Breakdown’s mind went a mile a minute trying to think up some excuse. Out the corner of his eye he spotted a rather large hole in the side of the nest. That hadn’t been there when he left. Something must have crashed thanks to the rain. “I-I-I-uhhh- There’s a hole in the nest! I wanted to get it fixed but I panicked and didn’t want to use anything without permission.”

Knock Out who had been groggily swiping at his face suddenly look terrified. “WHAT? MY NEST!” The moth jumped to his feet and ran to inspect the damage. It wasn’t too bad but the area around the tear was getting wetter by the second thanks to wind kicking back up. “My stuff!” Breakdown caught the moth fluffing up with annoyance as he looked through his ruined leaf scrolls and leaking acorns that had once been filled with paint powders. Breakdown quickly shied away to not make the moth any angrier; beetles were known for being clumsy and he didn’t want the moth to think he had made the hole. “This is third time this stupid wall has torn on me! I swear I could make it out of solid bark and it would still tear.” Knock Out angrily kicked at out the wayward stick that had torn his nest then stomped over to the other side of the nest and went searching through the piles of cloth and leaves.

Breakdown watched the moth dig through a grass basket and pull out long fresh leaves and sticks before he went over to help. “Here let me help with that. It’s really wet over there.” Knock Out pulled away from the beetle.

“I’m more than capable of fixing my own nest! What do you think I am?”

“Ummm….fluffy. If you get too wet you might smell all damp.” Knock Out chirped in surprise, he quickly looked away from the beetle to the dripping hole in the nest.

“Yes well I do hate that.” Knock Out fluttered his wings, contemplating. “ I like the inside of my nest just so though. So if you want to help you can go outside and fix the outer wall. There’s a large missing chunk of sticks that needs to be closed.”

Breakdown's smile returned, happy to be useful.“I can do that! Where are the sticks?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @charliedzilla What type of bug would Ultra Magnus be? Would he be an Ultra Mantis? I was thinking a scarab beetle for some reason. Kudos, comments, and requests are always welcome.


	3. Danger Afoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just been having way too much fun writing this. Hope you all like it.

The repair took no time at all and except for a few near slips and a few cuts from the thorns it was easy enough. With a triumphant smile for having completed a job well done Breakdown crawled back into the moth’s nest. “All done. I made it extra sturdy for you so no debris will be tearing through that wall anytime soon. Could have used some sap to make it easier but I still made good time.”

Everything inside had been shoved to the dry side of the nest and the tiny moth was sitting with a huge mat of leaves. Knock Out had gone and made an even bigger hole in the wall in the time Breakdown had taken and the poor thing had gone and gotten himself thoroughly drenched to boot.“Thank you Breakdown I appreciate that.”

“What happened in here?”

“Oh it’s just-” Knock Out puffed his cheeks as he thought over what to say. “I didn’t like the way the patch looked and it’s not raining that badly so since I figured you were helping me with the outer wall it would be fine if I just tore the whole inner wall down and wove an entirely new one!”

"Not badly huh?" Breakdown stared for a while as tiny rivers streamed from the moths fluff. "Well you should have told me I would have put up a few leaves on the outside to keep the rain from flying in.”

Knock Out flittered his wings, quite embarrassed that the beetle had caught him in this situation. Knock Out had hoped to finish the wall and dry himself off all before the beetle had finished but Breakdown was quite the quick worker. “ I -well- Everything is already wet or damp anyway. It wouldn’t have made much of a difference”

“Yeah including you. The whole reason I wanted to help was to keep you dry. Now look at you? All soggy.”

“Well I got frustrated. It’s my nest after all. I can do what I like!” Breakdown chuckled softly as he went over to find a dry scrap of cloth.

“True. Can I take over though?” Breakdown knelt down and carefully pat at Knock Out’s antenna moving onto the moth’s fluffier bits before he got too annoyed. As expected Knock Out swiped at his antenna to rid himself of the feeling and separate the bits that had clumped together and was about to swipe at the beetle's hands but took a moment. He quite liked the beetle’s touch and it was nice to be dried off.

“The wall’s not big enough yet. I have to weave in another two or three leaves.”

“Well how about you do that out of the direct path of the rain. You’re going to smell all funny if you don’t get try.” Breakdown paused in his ruffling to pick up the moth by his waist and drag him to the dryer side of the nest. Knock Out fidgeted in his grip.

“Why I- How RUDE! Who said you could touch me like that!”

Breakdown looked away sheepishly “Sorry. I did warn you.”

“Well you didn’t exactly give me time to respond! Did I say I wanted you to stop toweling me off?” Breakdown laughed softly under his breath as he went back to work.

“So demanding. No wonder you live alone.”

“If it’s a problem for you the you can leave! Don’t you think I didn’t notice those berries out there, you were going to try to rob me before leaving while I was asleep anyway weren’t you.” Breakdown would have been insulted if Knock Out had sounded truly accusing and angry. He sounding more teasing though as if daring Breakdown to leave.

“I never said it was a problem for me. As for the berries I thought I could be helpful. You said you had to pay some Megatron and I worried that the rain might keep you in so I collected some for you to give you a head start.”

“Oh!” Knock Out’s entire frame shivered under Breakdown’s touch. The moth was actually shocked. “Well that’s just silly! I would have told you that I only have to pay Megatron at the beginning of the month when he sends his goons and they take much more than three baskets worth! You might as well eat them because they’ll go bad before Megatron will come for them.”

“Oh.” The beetle sounded terribly disappointed. He really did just want to help for some reason. How strange.

“I….suppose I could take them down to the valley market once the rain dies down. Could replace all my ruined scrolls and paints. Get some more cotton.”

“In the valley? Is that a long trip for you?” Breakdown gently ran a dry section of cloth over the moth’s wings, diligently watching for any sign of pain.

“Not really. If you want to go audition for Megatron’s gang we could go together.”

“I think I’ll steer clear of this Megatron. Your bumblebee friend is actually from the same forest I am so we’re going to make the trip home together. I’d visit the market with you though.”

“Well that’s a happy coincidence.” Knock Out put down the finished wall and leaned back into Breakdown’s touch. “Is there anything you’d like for the journey home?”

“Well I would like to take home some of those berries now that I know you can spare some so…. maybe a satchel?” Breakdown noticed the moth’s claws had stilled. “Here let me get this finished so this place can dry.” Breakdown took the wall and gave Knock Out the towel scrap to finish drying himself off. The moth pouted unhappy with the loss of the beetle's comforting attention but was easily preoccupied with watching him work.

“That can be arranged satchels are cheap.” Knock Out felt a sudden pang in his stomach. It had been a lot of work tearing down that wall and he hadn’t eaten since last morning. So pulling his eyes away from the beetle’s frame, he threw the towel scrap over his head, and snuck by the beetle to dig through his nectar pots. Bee had brought him a decent amount of honey earlier in the week and after mixing it with some nectar it was now a thick tasty syrup. He sipped softly, already feeling sleepy even as he drank. It was only an hour or two into the night and he was already exhausted. Damn the heavy rain.

* * *

 “Hey do you have any more of these long leaves?” When Breakdown finally turned from his task he found a sleeping moth snuggling a hollowed out acorn full of nectar...well half full now. Seeing the moth looking so cute warmed the beetle’s heart. Breakdown didn’t know moths fell asleep sitting down like that. “Guess I can call it a finished job. Rains not getting in so that’s all that matters for now. I think I’m with you on a meal and a nap little buddy.”

After re-situating a few things and toweling off as much of the damp nest and himself as he could Breakdown ate the last of the berries Knock Out had lying around and laid out the cotton. It was a bit of a struggle getting the nectar pot out of the moth’s claws but at least he was light and easy to lift. “Here you go little buddy, nice soft cotton.” The moth sprawled out instantly, his barbed sticky fingers dipping in and clinging to the warm fibers. “Haha. Good idea.” Breakdown wrapped his cotton around himself like a cape and settled down for a nap.

Breakdown couldn’t remember most of his dream but before he woke up he was fighting a menacing hawk while Bulkhead looked on in awe. It was a good dream. The beetle woke up to a rather cute sight though so he wasn’t too bitter about the unfinished ending. Sitting in front of a fairly large shard of mirror Knock Out was brushing his fluff with some strange spoolie thing. What had once been a wild mess was now a beautifully smooth floof. Knock Out sighed loudly as he reached behind his back to brush his wings, swiping the strange stick from side to side. Breakdown continued to watch the moth in silence till Knock Out turned and saw him awake.

“AH!” The beetle barely dodged the spoolie brush; laughing loudly as the poor embarrassed moth folded in on himself.

“Someone’s jumpy. You really don’t spend much time with other bugs.” Breakdown picked up the offending spoolie brush and looked it over, running a finger over the stiff bristles.

“I don’t like being watched!”

“You sure? Cause’ you look like a bug who likes attention to me.”

“That’s not the same thing.”

“Fair enough. Rain’s died down.”

“I just groomed~”

“They were your plans. I’m just letting you know.”

“How light is it?”

“Just a mist.” Knock Out puffed his cheeks as he contemplated.

“If I don’t go now I never will. I’ll go see if Predaking is up for it.”

“Predaking?”

“Just stay here. I’ll be back.” Breakdown watched Knock Out flit away. It was the first time he had seen the moth use his wings and despite being torn up they still seemed to work fairly well. Was he just worried about injuring them more? Some of those tears were pretty deep.

Breakdown fell onto his back and gazed up at the colorful ceiling. He hadn’t bothered to appreciate it before but now that he had little else to do he noticed it was rather detailed. Knock Out must have spent a lot of time inside. The beetle couldn’t help but wonder if that was good for the moth. He knew moths could be healthy solitary bugs but so could beetle's and yet Breakdown couldn’t imagine what life would be like without his swarm.

After what felt like forever Breakdown went after the moth. Outside the light wind and mist was chilly and refreshing but the moth was nowhere in sight and the cold quickly began to nip a bit as the beetle continued to wander. Knock Out’s scent was hard to track considering he smelled mostly like his environment but he did have a dusty musk of his own that Breakdown was able to track. It certainly led him on a winding journey. Beyond the rose bushes Breakdown just spotted a few nice oak trees and in front of them, a spot of vibrant red trumpeting to the void for all Breakdown knew. Suddenly Breakdown caught sight of something swooping from the tree. A glint of a gold eye sent the beetle running as fast as he could.

Breakdown slammed into Knock Out and the two rolled a good distance away. When the beetle managed to get to his feet he didn’t even bother asking, he just picked the moth up and ran for the nest. As they reached the cover of the rose bushes Breakdown felt a hand on his face. “I told you to stay in the nest.”

“YOU WERE GOING TO GET EATEN! What did you think you were doing screaming at trees this late at night?”

“Eaten?” The moth broke down into laughter, his whole body shaking with it. “There’s nothing here that could ever eat me. Now be reasonable and put me down.”

“WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT WAS AN OWL THAT SWOOPED DOWN!” Knock Out pat the side of Breakdown’s face again.

“I know. That’s Predaking. He’s going to be our ride to the valley market so go get the berries and come back here.”

“You are crazy. You’ve spent too long here alone in these bushes. Let’s go get Bee and start heading back. You’ll like forest life with my swarm. They’re all good bugs. There are plenty of nice flowers and delicious sap and I can brush you whenever you want and we can sleep on trees and I’ll even build you a new nest if you want. I can even get some of the other beetles to uproot some roses for you so you can start a new bush. I’ll take care of you I promise.”

“Breakdown! While that sounds...very nice... I’m not crazy! I know it seems scary but Predaking is my friend. He lived in the valley and fell from his nest as an owlet. With a broken wing and leg he was going to die but this crazy scorpion saved him so now he helps us. He lives up by the roses with me because the other bugs in the valley don’t feel comfortable with him around but he helps keep me safe. He’s fine!”

“THAT’S BECAUSE THEY’RE SMART! You’re just a moth he’d eat you in one go it he wanted! Even if he has been tame in the past there’s no stopping him from changing his mind!”

“You’re being unreasonable! I didn’t invite you in to insult my way of life. You inserted yourself and I’ve been nothing but hospitable so how about you quit being so rude!

“NO! I’M KEEPING YOU SAFE!” Breakdown didn’t stop running till they were safely in the nest. He had swaddled Knock Out in cotton and leaves with a few sturdy knots to keep the moth from doing something stupid as he collected some things for the journey. As he was securing a nectar pot closed a golden eye filled the door of the nest. It blinked as it looked about till it spotted what it wanted.

“You there beetle release the moth or you will find your life cut very short.” Breakdown quickly grabbed a spear and brandished it at the eye.

“Just go back to your tree you feathery demon he’s not in any danger with me!”

Predaking looked Knock Out over again. Despite his situation, he didn’t look panicked. He just had his “this again!” face on as he slowly broke through the leaves binding him. “While that may be true it’s clear he doesn’t want whatever you want and I protect his interests. That was the deal. So I’m giving you one chance.”

“I’m helping him more than you **_Predaking_**!” Breakdown spat the name of the owl. The owl’s eye turned to a black bead as he glared at the offending stranger. He took one last look at Knock Out who offered him no signal.

“Very well.” Breakdown readied the spear but wasn’t prepared for the owl to stick his whole head in and pluck him up like a twig in one swift concise movement. Breakdown quickly shoved the spear in the bird wherever he could reach but received almost no reaction. This bird was a pro. Suddenly he was in the air but the owl was still on the ground. Breakdown was not about to be toyed with. He flicked out his wings and righted himself as grabbed his hammer and brought it down on the owl’s head. Predaking let out an angry squawk but snapped at the air till he caught Breakdown by his shoulder and shook the beetle around vigorously.

Predaking dropped Breakdown and slammed a talon over the dizzy bug, pinning him to the ground. The beetle tried to grab and push one of the toes but they were much too strong. From inside the nest there was the sound of a triumphant shout and Knock Out appeared in the doorway and looked over the scene as if he had no idea what had been going on. Predaking’s head turned to the moth once more. “Shall I put him with the others?”

“Oh! No! He’s not like them. Plus I think he’s had his fun being Mr. buff beetle.” Knock Out jumped down and glided over to the trapped beetle. Predaking brought his foot up and Knock Out pulled Breakdown to his feet. The beetle kept his gaze at the ground as he hummed with anger and embarrassment. “I’ll think we’ll be walking to the market though so just take the berries for me and I’ll meet you at Shockwave’s.”

“Very well but I’m not flying if the sky’s open again. So plan any rescues wisely.” With that Predaking picked up the tiny baskets by his beak and took to the sky leaving the two bugs alone. Knock Out ran his fingers gently over the long gash in the beetle’s shoulder.

“Are you ok? I can bandage this up but you might want some salve first. I’d need to buy it at the market.” Breakdown nodded slightly. “Yes to the salve or yes to you being ok?”

“It stings a little.” Knock Out hummed in content amusement.

“Ok. Let’s get going then.” Knock Out hooked his arm around Breakdown’s good one and prompted him to walk. The beetle followed like a puppy on a leash but refused to look at the moth till they were already far out on their journey. Slowly the beetle turned to look at Knock Out.

“Maybe kidnapping you wasn’t the best plan. I was warned you could take care of yourself. I should have listened, I’m sorry.”

“Oh don’t be. No one’s ever attempted to kidnapped before. I found it quite exciting and romantic.” Breakdown couldn’t fight back his gruff laugh and lopsided smile. Knock Out sure was a strange one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the bit of danger at the end. Kudos comments and requests as always if you like.


	4. The Market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more bugs!

The journey down to the valley was slow walking but at least the weather was nice. The rain had stayed at a constant misting and despite the heavy fall before the ground wasn’t too muddy. Every now and again the two would flutter a few feet to speed up the journey but both quickly tired and any sudden wind sent Knock Out straight back to the ground cementing Breakdown’s theory. He sort of felt bad for freaking out about the owl now but only minutely. Until the poor moth started drifting off. Even the light rain was keeping him in a dreamy mood. Knock Out would wander off every few moments or so to a comforting looking bush to take a nap and Breakdown had to run off after him to remind him that they were doing something In the end it was just simpler for Breakdown to do all the walking. He perched Knock Out upon his shoulders with ease and chatted away to keep the little moth from dozing off.

 

“So they ate the darn things even though I told them no to! Luckily Bulk and Jackie were both fine but they lost all of their color from their carapaces and everyone was afraid to go near them! Can you believe that? It was pretty funny for a bit but after a week I was really worried their colors would never come back. Luckily Ratchet fixed everything but I was still mad at them. I’m a scout they should trust me right?”

 

Knock Out shifted a bit on Breakdown’s back as he made himself comfortable again. “Fascinating. Truely. I didn’t know that there were poisonous berries of such low caliber.”

 

“Oh well, they’re really not all that poisonous actually. A few days fermenting in the sun and they’re safe and delicious. Makes great jam!” Breakdown hiked the small bug up so he could flick out his wings. The trail was getting far too steep and he didn’t want to risk tumbling down. As he lifted in the air Knock Out clung on for his life fairly surprised.

 

“WHA-what do you think you’re doing!” Breakdown felt a laugh bubble in his throat as he lazily glided down the hill.

 

“I don’t want to risk toppling us both. My wings  may not be fast but I’m strong, that’s what beetles do.”

 

“I could have flown myself!” Knock Out huffed and squeaked but made no move to get off the beetle’s back.

 

“I figured you could use a break.” Breakdown pat at the fluffy knee by his neck.

 

“I’ve been riding on your back for half the trip.” Breakdown fumbled with his words trying to think up a better excuse than the truth.

 

“Exactly so why bother letting you down when I would have just picked you back up again. Ground’s getting real muddy after all. Look at these!” Breakdown held up a mud-caked foot high enough for Knock Out to see. The moth’s eyes narrowed as he let out a squeak of disgust.

 

“Ew.”

 

“Exactly! You put in all that work before we set off and it would be a shame to have to splash you down when we got there.” Knock Out’s small frame vibrated as he hummed a long sigh, getting himself comfortable again.

 

“I suppose that’s true. Once we're down this hill we’ll practically be there anyway. Shockwave’s home is deeper in the woods but the market starts a little past the treeline. We can scope out the decent shops on the way. I will have to warn you though I might draw some attention.”

 

“Oh, are you a popular little recluse? Plenty of pretty moths wanting to buy you a cup of nectar?”

 

“No just a bunch of desperate bugs trying to sell me things I don’t want or need. When you run the best source of food my side of the forest it’s expected. I rarely come down so the bugs who want to make deals with me all rush me at once.”

 

“A shrewd little business bug then eh? I’m sure you must be a decent friend to some of the animals who live close.”

 

“A few. Some stoats and rabbits but mostly Predaking takes care of the mammals and avians for me. The birds are best for building materials so if I need any I usually send him off to the crows and sparrows. I give them whatever’s left before the cold really sets in and when the roses start to die I rake up the petals and sell them too. In turn, the bigger animals give me gifts and helpfully inform newcomers that I’m not one to go against just because I’m small. Not everything though obviously what rotten berries and apples from the trees by the cliff go to compost. Same with the torn petals. Anything that will rot too quickly.” A heavy slightly bitter thought fell over Breakdown as he settled to the even ground.

 

“So would Predaking take care of everything if you chose to say….take a vacation?” Breakdown felt Knock Out go all puffy.

 

“What like migrate because I already mentioned-”

 

“I meant like taking a trip. Seeing a new forest. There’s supposed to be this tiny island by the coast near my forest. I’ve always wanted to go but it’s kind of a treacherous trip for a beetle so I haven’t convinced anyone from my swarm to risk it with me.” Knock Out calmed instantly resting himself heavily against Breakdown again.

 

“Oh? What’s on the island that’s so interesting?”

 

“I have no idea but the rumors say that there are special flowers and fruits that only grow there and the trees have a special kind of sap and well there is a legend but it’s silly.”

 

“Well...that does sound fun. I suppose it might be nice to go someplace new for a little bit. I’d don’t know where I would go though.” Breakdown laughed nervously, was the moth being so oblivious on purpose?

 

“You could come with me and Bee. To my forest. We could go to the island and have an adventure!”

 

“Oh. Oh! Well...yes I suppose now that you’ve actually asked me politely. How treacherous of a quest is going to this island though because I’ve learned to handle most adversaries but nature...not so much.”

 

“I think it’s the waves and the sea birds that cause the most trouble but as long as we can deal with them I think it’ll be great!”

 

“It does sound fun….I’d have to find someone to watch over the garden though. Predaking can’t really do any of the mending.”

 

“I’m sure there must be some bug you can trust. What about that shockwave? You already have some sort of relationship.” Knock Out let out another kazoo like sigh.

 

“Oh no not him! He’s too much of a recluse. He wouldn’t get any of the work done. Far too preoccupied with his own projects.”

 

“Can’t one of Megatron’s beetles help? They certainly have an interest in keeping the garden healthy.”

 

“Perhaps. They might also try to rob me while I’m away. None of them are very trustworthy.”

 

“Well, that’s a bummer. So all they’re good at is controlling wasps?”

 

“Pretty much. Ironically the only bug I would trust to take care of this place is a wasp but he and Predaking aren’t friends.”

 

“I’m not surprised. Wasps make enemies like rain makes puddles.”

 

“Too true. I could get Predaking to stay in the forest for a bit. He has a tree by Shockwave's that he likes and it’s not as if the bugs could make him leave.”

 

“Sounds like an endeavor. You sure your garden won’t flourish without someone watching over it?”

 

“I’d just feel safer. Like I said I don’t need just any old bug coming in ruining the place.”

 

“I guess but I don’t know if you really have to worry. Sure there might be some bug dumb enough but from what you’ve told me your garden is pretty important.” Overhead the sky went dark as Breakdown passed into the shade of the trees. The two walked in a comfortable silence as the beetle surveyed his surroundings. The chatter of the underbrush was amazing. There had to be so many bugs in this forest if the market was still some ways away and he could already hear the action! “How big is this forest Knock Out?”

 

“It goes on for some miles I think, You could walk for a few days and not get out which is why I usually stay with Predaking. I’ll admit though I am starting to quite like this form of travel.”

 

Breakdown pat the fluffy knee by his neck again. “Me too.” Suddenly from around them, there was the sound of rolling thunder. Breakdown looked up but couldn’t see anything besides the thick layer of trees. Hopefully, they would keep the place mostly dry they still had so far to go to get to this Shockwave’s.

 

Or perhaps not. Breakdown spotted Predaking on a high tree branch and when the owl spotted Knock Out on top Breakdown’s shoulders he swiftly swooped down and landed in front of the two. Knock Out jumped, slightly startled but Breakdown made sure he held onto him good and tight. “Predaking! I told you to go to Shockwaves.”

 

“Yes and he had some shopping of his own to do so he’s in the market himself. I thought I would stay here to greet you.” Predaking held out his gripped talons and dropped the basket in Knock Out’s hands. “Quite the lucky break making it before the rain. You will be wanting a ride back I’m guessing.”

 

“You said you wouldn’t fly so I don’t expect you to we can stick around till the rain dies down again. Plus I might be kicking you out of the garden for a bit.”

 

Predaking glared at Breakdown, suspicious. Did Knock Out plan on keeping the paranoid beetle around? “Oh?”

 

“I might go on a trip and if I do I’ll need to put someone in charge. I was thinking Starscream and I know you two don’t like each other. So I thought he could watch the place and you could do a fly over every night and keep an eye on him for me. There must be something in the forest to keep you busy.” Predaking leaned his head down to scratch it.

 

“I-ahem- I think so. It will be nice to catch something other than a field mouse to eat at least. I’ll inform Shockwave.” Predaking splayed his wings and took off with a few powerful flaps, nearly knocking Knock Out off his perch on Breakdown’s shoulders.

 

“Well I suppose that’s that. Oh..I can’t believe I’m doing this. Agreeing to just run off to some strange island with some beetle I just met who tried to kidnap me! Actually telling someone I’m going! It’s all just- Ahhahh! I don’t know if I should be doing this.” All of a sudden Knock Out sounded terrified as if the cold reality had just fallen back on his tiny shoulders.

 

“Hey, hey~” Breakdown reached behind him and picked the moth up from his shoulders to carry him bridal style. “How long have you been in that garden? How many seasons? How many years? Spontaneity in moderation is fun don’t you think?”

 

A soft blush had tinged Knock Out’s face. “I suppose...I just feel a bit bad because Bee’s been trying to get me to visit your forest for so long now and I’ve just been so stubborn about staying put but...well I don’t know. I feel like I- I want more time with you.” Breakdown felt his chest go warm as he looked down at the blushy moth half hidden by his basket. Before he got a chance to say anything Knock Out lept from his arms, eyes wide with excitement. They had managed to get to the edge of the market entrance and Knock Out had spotted one of his favorite stalls. “Ooh! Breakdown let’s go!” He quickly grabbed the beetle’s free hand and dragged him off to shop.

 

With all their trade goods spent the two were now laid down with new bags filled with scrolls and paints and few small pots of sap. As the moth predicted many merchants had talked Knock Out’s antenne off about deals for flower petals and extra berries in exchange for different goods. Knock Out agreed to some. One of the vendors who lived out in the flatter areas on the edges of the wood who was trying to make a deal for his cat tail fluff had gone so far as to gift Knock Out one of his handcrafted insulated cloaks to seal the deal. Breakdown was almost positive Knock Out would not have agreed without the subtle bribe but the moth did look very cute in his new gift. With fall on its way, he was sure that despite the moth’s own fluff that he would need it.

 

Breakdown was following the moth to visit some Starscream. Supposedly a wasp with a little more class than others. Breakdown had serious doubts but he couldn’t complain much. He was happily jabbering on as he snacked from one of the sap pots. He had been expecting some unsightly blight of a paper nest crippling the side of some poor tree but Knock Out led him to a tree deep in the forest it’s bark as black and shiny as the night sky. A strange tree even in a dense a forest as it was. An old tree. An ancient tree. On one of its thick branches was indeed a paper nest but instead of some messy smatter on the tree the large home hung like a bauble, a decoration. The outside light gray swirled with creamy tan with such a strange care that it almost looked like a work of art. Even from that high up though the smell of the beautiful thing was still horrid. Nothing could be done about that, a shame really. “So, this is Darkmount. This is where Megatron and his bugs live. Starscream obviously lives in the giant nest but he’ll likely be in the tree at the moment. Do you want to go in with me or stay out here?”

Breakdown picked up Knock Out and rested him on his shoulder. “Let’s go see your friend. I love meeting new bugs.”

 

Knock Out ran a slim hand down Breakdown’s face. “Oh~ You’re so sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter we're going to meet Starscream and Megs and the rest. What's the shmoopy legend of the island all about? who knows~ It's gonna be spoopy kind of. Kudos, comments, and requests are appreciated.


	5. Darkwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a few deceptibugs.

Breakdown quickly clung to Knock Out the moment they entered the tree. There was noise everywhere! Just a cacophony! A brutish ruckus! What were these bugs doing in here? It didn’t matter Breakdown didn’t want to know. Knock Out on the other claw didn’t even seem fazed and continued to climb the winding stairs of mushrooms and bark with his usual grace. The higher they got thankfully the quieter if got. It made a bit of sense if what Knock Out said was true about Megatron and the company he kept. Beetles were either rowdy noisy bugs or serene and quiet and there wasn’t much of a middle slider there.

 

“So uhmmm... do you come here often or…”

 

“I don’t try to but when I do it’s never terrible. Megatron is...alright I suppose. I mostly come to visit Starscream. Along with the maple trees I have a few apple ones by the cliff. So whenever they’re ripe I bring him some. He’s also nice company I suppose. I mostly end up coming here after a fight. Certain bugs try to invade the forest and Megatron takes care of it. When his mob get’s hurt they rely on me to fix them up. I do my best. Splint a few arms and legs. Patch up a few cracked carapaces. Mend some wings. Surprisingly there’s this thin tough stuff that the humans sometimes drop that works great for certain wing types! That’s another reason I keep the birds happy. They always bring me useful things!”

 

Breakdown looked up at the moth ahead of him. What a charismatic little insect Knock Out was! Megatron and his bugs must be something if they couldn’t even get such a helpful bug as the moth to at least stay in the forest with them. The beetle supposed he was lucky they were so difficult. It would be all the more reason when convincing the moth to stay. Hopefully this Starscream and him weren’t too close.

 

They climbed higher and higher, Knock Out practically leaping to some platforms at one point while Breakdown just flicked out his wings to glide. He wasn’t a very acrobatic beetle and being on the heftier side he was worried one weak shroom and he would go right down. He didn’t need that sort of embarrassment. He had already goofed up enough.

 

Reaching the top Breakdown took a moment to breath. Beetles really climbed up all this way every day! Breakdown could understand it they did it from the outside but hopping up all these stairs? What lunatics. Every step might as well have been an invitation for death! Noticing The beetle’s discomfort Knock Out pulled out his staff from his back and handed it off for Breakdown to lean against. “I know the steps must be scary for a newcomer. Would you believe that during a cold season one of them broke on me? There’s plenty of time to catch yourself trust me but it was very embarrassing.”

 

“Maybe for you but I’d drop like a stone. I’d probably survive the fall but still these can’t be safe. Why not just use twigs?”

 

Knock Out warbled out a hum of uncertainty as he shrugged. “Aesthetic?”

 

“That’s silly. Bugs could get hurt.”

 

“ Oh they have but you have to admit it does fit the air of the place.”

 

“It’s still stupid. There are plenty of other ways to decorate a nest that are safe for everyone.” Knock Out giggled as he took one of Breakdown’s arms and pulled the beetle along across a long bridge made of twigs. “THEY MADE THE BRIDGE OUT OF TWIGS! What’s wrong with these beetles!?”

 

Knock Out continued to chuckle. He loved seeing the beetle so flustered. “I knew this would make you mad. To be honest it’s supposed to deter other bugs from just breaking in I think. Not to mention a bit of a test for hopeful recruits. It’s too tight to really fly up without precision and if you’re not careful it’s easy to slip. Megatron doesn’t want cowards after all. You don’t have to worry about that though.”

 

Across the bridge and up another smaller set of stairs Knock Out stopped at a small room. Breakdown could hear voices and see a rather large beetle and a grasshopper with a tiny dragonfly looking over a few sets of leaf scrolls. Knock Out leaned on his toes trying to look in as well but clearly not wanting to be seen. This didn’t work out in his favor. The masked grasshopper looked up and got the large gray beetle’s attention. The beetle grinned widely as he straightened up and slowly headed over. Knock Out quickly jumped back, dragging Breakdown over with him long before the beetle even reached the door.

 

The door opened and the huge atlas beetle stepped out. He towered over the both of them and Breakdown couldn’t fight the urge to pull Knock Out close, his other claw tentatively on his hammer. The atlas beetle laughed. “My my Knock Out. Where did you find this one? Rather jumpy don’t you think?”

 

“He’s not from around here.”

 

A strange glint appeared in Megatron’s eye.“Oh~ Where is he from?” He looked at Breakdown, his stare dominating.

 

Knock Out spoke before Breakdown could give an answer“Across the water! Doesn’t that sound exciting?” Breakdown looked at the moth for a second wondering why he would lie but after thinking about it for a moment he supposed having a beetle like Megatron knowing that there was another forest full of insects so close wouldn’t be the best idea.

 

Megatron grimaced, his face contorted with a bit of disgust. “Across the water? Really? You don’t look the adventurer’s type.” Again the gray beetle fixed his glare on Breakdown. This time he was able to speak for himself though.

 

“Well it was an accident. I had made my home in a log that was washed out to the water and I went inland for food and help. I came across Knock Out’s garden and he’s agreed to help me get home. He has plenty of friends so his company would make it a much safer trip.” Megatron’s face turned to a look of shock. He quickly looked to Knock Out who was just barely visible behind Breakdown’s arm.

 

Megatron was already holding back a chuckle.“Really our Knock Out? What about your precious garden?” Megatron leaned in to whisper. “What about your poor wings?”

 

Breakdown could feel Knock Out puff. The moth choosing to ignore the gray beetle’s later question.“That’s why we’re here Lord Megatron. I’ve already handled Predaking so I was coming to see if Starscream wouldn’t mind watching over the place. If of course you- you don’t have any plans of your own I may need to prepare for.”

 

“No. No. Go on your adventure if you committed. I think it will be good for you to get out of there for a change. You hardly leave after all. It’s not good for a moth like you. That’s quite a lot of work for just one wasp though. You know he’ll want to bring a few helpers. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather I send over Dreadwing and Skyquake. Now they are Beetles one can rely on.”

 

Knock Out puffed bigger, the sudden harmonica hum of his tiny frame back in force. “Last time I went away I let Skyquake and Dreadwing care for the garden and I came back to bare bushes and bent roses!” Just as it came it died as Knock Out remembered who he was dealing with. “So kindly no thank you Lord Megatron.” Megatron only laughed darkly.

 

“If I didn’t know you better I would think you were accusing me of something. I am sorry they are rowdy beetles. If you’re willing to risk your home in Starscream’s claws it’s your choice. He’s in his personal room. I wish you a safe trip. Do make sure to come back though yes? You are our trusted healer after all. I couldn’t imagine what some bugs would do without you.” Megatron laughed roughly again as he saw Breakdown’s grip tighten around the small moth ever so slightly.

 

“You don’t have to worry the garden is my home. Let’s go Breakdown.” Knock Out dragged the beetle off to another long hallway. Well, it certainly felt like some sort of hallway until it started to dramatically slope up. Breakdown suddenly felt uneasy.

 

“Ar-are we going up to the hive?” The beetle tried not to shake as he spoke. Surely even if they were Knock Out knew what he was doing right?

 

“Unfortunately. Don’t worry we won’t have to go in in. I promise.” That was a relief!

 

“O-oh. Well it wouldn’t have mattered.”

 

“Really? Have you ever seen the inside of a wasp’s nest?”

 

“No are you crazy!” Breakdown quickly coughed the shriek from his voice. “They smell terrible and they’re way too hot.”

 

A sharp voice ahead of them let out a cough of annoyance and called out. “Well excuse me~ I don’t go insulting your homes now do I? Beetles are the smelly ones. Some of you are even famous for it. FACT!” The slightly droning buzz of Starscream’s ever twitching wings quickly surrounded the two. The gray and gold wasp took one look at Breakdown and all the goods he was carrying and was circling the beetle the next second; searching for something. Breakdown tried not to flinch but did end up doing a weird shuffled circle. Boy was this wasp rude! Quickly fed up and sensing Breakdown’s discomfort Starscream cleared his throat with a cough and settled his attention on Knock Out who was still considerably hidden in the bulky beetles embrace. “Rare to see you out of your perfect pretty garden Knock Out. So do you have something for me? I don’t see it? Did you already cut one up for me? You know I don’t like them when they go all brown!”

 

Knock Out squeaked out a short huff. “The only thing I have for you is a favor to ask.”

 

Starscream looked shocked. “BUT IT’S THE START OF FALL. Did something happen?” Starscream’s wings suddenly quickened with his fear, so much so that he lifted himself off the ground a bit.

 

“Relax you addict. You can have double the apples I usually give you if you agree to my favor.”

 

“Really?” Starscream’s eyes narrowed despite the beat of his wings growing faster with excitement. “Eight whole apples all to myself? W-what’s this favor?” Starscream was hovering now. A warm breeze coming from his wings.

 

“I’m going on an adventure. I need someone to watch the garden.” Starscream could hear the excitement in the small moth’s words but they suddenly turned stern. “I’m giving you a second chance here. If I come home to the garden and it’s like last time I left my home in your claws you can bet your pointy little butt that you’re never setting a foot in there again and you can kiss two of your fall apples goodbye for at least the next five cycles to boot!” Starscream’s face was awash with mixed emotions. A light blush tinted his face.

 

“I keep telling you it really just happened in a blur! You know the feeling! You go to a nice place, get comfortable and safe in it, you make a nest! It’s instinct!”

 

“I don’t know the feeling I’m a moth! That’s no excuse.”

 

“I’ve already apologized! I even helped you clean up. Do you know how badly that hurt to tear down my own nest? I promise I’ll take better care of the garden this time but...how long do you plan on being gone for?” Starscream was circling Breakdown again, this time glaring up at the beetle himself. Judging him. Knock Out didn’t leave his garden for anything and Starscream didn’t even recognize this new blue beetle. “Who’s this? Are you going with him? I didn’t know you knew bugs I’ve never met!”

 

“I can know strange bugs all I want! His name is Breakdown and he’s very nice.”

 

“Nice?” Starscream made a strange face as if the word was foreign to him. His glare turned sharper. “Where do you two plan on adventuring? How long? You know how quick it get’s cold here! We get attacked every cycle without fail! What if we need you?”

 

“More like what if you need me? Megatron said I could leave so he obviously has a plan. Just stay out of trouble while I’m gone and it will all be fine.”

 

Starscream’s glare switched to Knock Out but Breakdown was keeping the moth far too hidden for it to be effective. “You say that as if it’s my fault! I do my best for my swarm and this forest!”

 

“Sometimes it is. Like then you go up against certain bugs with bigger stingers than your own.”

 

“That scorpion is intolerable! It’s not my fault he can’t take criticism!”

 

“Is that what you’re calling it now?”

 

“Yes! Now answer my other questions. Where do plan on going with this….beetle?”

 

“Why did you pause like that?” It was Breakdown’s turn to glare. He didn’t know if he liked this wasp. It was nice to know that at least some other bug cared enough about Knock Out to ask a few questions but Breakdown wasn’t sure if this wasps intentions were all that good.

 

Starscream ignored Breakdown and bent down further to get a better look at Knock Out. Not bothering to land to do so though. “Some beetles eat little moths like you! Did you know that? Tear the flesh right from you like it’s nothing! How do you know this one isn’t like that! I bet that’s why he’s so nice! He’s a lunatic!”

 

“H-HEY! I DON’T EAT OTHER BUGS! AT LEAST MY SPECIES ISN’T KNOWN FOR BEING A GROUP OF WANTON MURDERERS!”

 

“THAT IS SLANDER! I DO NO SUCH THING!”

 

Knock Out tittered softly under Breakdown’s arm. “Starscream~ Predaking told me he saw you and your gang killing a sparrow what had the audacity to fly into your nest last week. There’s not a thing that could slander a wasp’s reputation.

 

“IT ATTACKED US!” Starscream’s eyes narrowed to slits as he stared down Breakdown, as if it was the beetle who had been ratting him out.

 

“It’s been windy. Besides even if Breakdown was some sort of carrion beetle I think I can take care of myself. “ Starscream crossed his arms and huffed. “Are you coming home with me or do I have to go to Skyquake and Dreadwing?”

 

Starscream’s wings stilled and he dropped to the ground. “Of course I’m coming! Let me go grab some drones. You- you don’t expect me to do all that work on my own do you?”

 

Knock Out sighed dramatically. “If you must. I do all the work on my own but I know wasps are just such delicate bugs.”

 

Starscream’s frame buzzed again. “Just two! You might be gone for a month what if something breaks?”

 

“I already said you could. Just remember my warning!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be the last of Megatron and the Deceptibugs but for now it is.


	6. Rainy Day Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the new chapter!

“Now remember play nice with the bee’s if they come by. There won’t be a ton of them this time of season but if they’re traveling they know that my garden is supposed to be safe and the colony in the poppy field hasn’t been doing so well. They’ve had a few racoon problems so they might have to stop by.”

“Yes, yes! I won’t harm a tuft of fluff on the fat little buggers I promise.”

“And if Skyfire comes by you won’t scare him off?”

“Th-the bird? The big gangly mess? Why would he come by?!”

“You know he’s my friend. Plus he’ll be migrating soon. He’s from far away so it’s likely he’s already on his way.”

“W-we-well I suppose.”

“He usually brings me strange fruit~ If you’re nice I’m sure he’ll just give them to you. He sure doesn’t eat it.”

“Yes~ He’s the fish eater. Alright I will allow him to land if I see him.”

The two bugs had been talking ever since they had started their journey back and just listening to them had Breakdown’s head spinning. “You really weren’t kidding when you said you had a lot that needed taken care of. How do you keep track of all this stuff on your own?” Knock Out hummed softly as he looked down at Breakdown. The beetle had insisted the ride since they had only bought two umbrella’s and Starscream demanded one of them. Knock Out refused to let Breakdown get wet but Breakdown refused to let Knock Out get wet. A bit selfishly he had to admit, he wasn’t exactly fond of soggy moth. He quite liked helping the little bug dry off and fluff himself back up but he wasn’t exactly fond of the smell. Starscream’s poor slick purplish black drones had to suffer though. They seemed used to it if the beetle was being honest with himself.

“Oh well, you do the same routine day after day and you just learn.” Knock Out settled himself on Breakdown’s helm. The rain was making him very groggy and while informing Starscream of his duties was keeping him awake he didn’t exactly want to be. Breakdown didn’t seem to mind his new fluffy hat as the moth got comfy. Knock Out could feel him laugh.

“Don’t fall asleep all the way okay? I don’t know if your friend likes me enough not to kill me.”Breakdown whispered to the moth but he heard the angry buzz of the wasp anyway.

“What did you say about me?!” Knock Out trilled with amusement as he sighed at Starscream’s paranoia.

“Nothing that probably wasn’t true. Play nice Starscream I haven’t left my home for seasons.”

“And it’s of no fault but your own! You were always going on about how you could do anything! That you were tough enough to take care of yourself wherever you went and yet here you’ve stayed under our protection.”

“Yes, of course. All my fault” If Knock Out hadn’t been right on top of him Breakdown wouldn’t have even heard the moth’s retort. The beetle did feel the other bugs dejected hum however. That was something he was definitely going to bring back up once the two were alone again.

* * *

 

Aside from that one incident and their initial meeting Breakdown soon grew comfortable with Starscream and his drones. The wasp was a little too talkative, mostly self centered which was what made it annoying, but most wasps were so it was expected. He also liked to gossip quite a deal about the bugs in the forest but Knock Out seemed to prefer this idle chatter so Breakdown tuned most of it out and let the moth enjoy his time as they carried on. At first he felt a little angry and annoyed about the wasp taking up his time with the moth but he easily remembered that he was going to go on a journey across the forest and water with Knock Out so there would be plenty of time for them and he quite liked the break of not having to keep Knock Out awake and attentive. Breakdown would still interject his own comments, anything he wanted Knock Out to see or get his thoughts on and Knock Out was always quick to respond and so easily led off on tangents that the beetle never felt pushed to the side. He even managed to strike up a conversation with one of the wasp drones. A quiet,relatively boring one about the best flowers and nectar in the area, but they looked so excited to be included in anything at all that the beetle felt himself pulling out almost anything to keep the chatter going.

They took a break in a downed log as the rain suddenly worsened. The flash freezing downpours of encroaching fall becoming more and more of a hindrance. Inside the dark of the cave wrapped in his warm little cloak and safe on Breakdown’s back the moth couldn’t help but lull into a somewhat deep slumber. Breakdown of course could prod the little bug awake but it would only get Knock Out to flutter into coherency for a few seconds before drifting off again. So Breakdown let him and sat in waiting silence with Starscream and his drones. When the silence grew too awkward he pulled out a sap pot for himself and one of the strange fruit slices that Knock Out had gotten to try juicing. As he pulled the fruit slice free he heard the instant buzz of wasp wings and Starscream and his drones inched closer to inspect the package.

“I-is that apple? Knock Out said they weren’t ready yet!” Breakdown set the fruit down for the wasps, he was sure as long as they didn’t eat all of it the moth wouldn’t mind sharing and it wasn’t as if he was going to be rude and eat when the wasps had brought nothing with them however dumb it was on their part even after they were warned about the rain.

“He bought this from the market, think the bug selling it called it a pear. You all can have some, do you want me to break it up?”

“That won’t be necessary~” Starscream’s words held a light chuckle and an air of superiority as he flashed his slick sharp claws. “We wasps were evolved for this sort of thing.” As promised Starscream made quick work of the fruit, cutting it a little more than down the middle he then sliced the larger half in thirds. Breakdown couldn’t help but notice the drones thirds were smaller than Starscream’s own. Part of him thought that that just wasn’t right but he had no place to judge. Hive culture was finicky with power plays like that but should that stuff really matter in such an intimate setting? It wasn’t as if they were gonna just up and kill Starscream all of a sudden just because they got an equal amount of food. The drones seemed perfectly fine with their shares though so Breakdown pushed it away.

As they started to eat the silence became thicker and more awkward till Starscream finally spoke. “So tell me beetle who told you about Knock Out?” Breakdown looked at Starscream thoroughly confused. “And more importantly how did you not die? Pheromone? Poppy powder? He’s been disgustingly attracted to you so I know it has to be something, you surely wouldn’t have survived **_just_** wandering into the garden.”

“But I did. It was raining, maybe he was just sleepy?”

“Impossible. Knock Out guards that garden as routinely as the sun rises and falls in the sky!”

“It was dark and I am….blue. Maybe he just didn’t see me?”

“If he didn’t see you the owl would have. I see that gash on your shoulder so you must have met him. Did Knock Out patch that up for you? Did you know Knock Out was a healer?” The wasp was determined to make the beetle slip up. Knock Out left his garden for no bug after all so this beetle had to be working for some other desperate swarm!

“Uhh, no. I didn’t but he did patch me up. I got scared of Predaking and tried to save Knock Out but...it wasn’t my best move.” Starscream glared, his interrogation not exactly working in his favor. Breakdown strangely felt bad, Starscream really seemed nervous about Knock Out going away.”

“He sort of talked down his healing but is he pretty important?” Starscream lowered his gaze to his pear chunk.

“Not really….I...just like always having him there. He’s never not been there so I’m not sure what could happen.”

“Well….I’ll bring him back. I just got excited, I haven’t really met a new bug in a long time and Knock Out seems like a moth who likes to have fun.” Breakdown didn’t like lying but it really wasn’t. Just because he didn’t want to bring Knock Out back didn’t mean he wasn’t going to. Knock Out loved his home and the beetle doubted he would leave it easily no matter how close they got on the trip.

Starscream sighed bitterly accepting that Breakdown was likely some charming lout that Knock Out took pity on. He didn't do it often but it wasn't unheard of. “He does, whenever he’s around he always goes on about grand adventures but well...you’ve seen him. I always thought it would have been Predaking taking him away across the forest never to be seen again but it’s you….some strange beetle.” Starscream still said the word with disdain but it hurt less knowing the wasp was just nervous. It only dawned on Breakdown now that being under Megatron’s hegemony might not be the best thing for the wasp and his swarm. They were being suppressed after all even if it was for the benefit of other bugs and the forest as a whole.

“Well maybe if this goes well next time we can all take a trip together. I’m sure Knock Out can find a bug he’s comfortable with to take care of the garden instead of you if we gave him enough notice.”

Starscream looked up from his fruit, eyes wide and glossy in the dark light of the log. He even looked a bit flustered at the offer. He certainly sounded flustered. “W-well I- I It’s certainly an interesting offer but you see I’m a more important bug in Megatron’s circle than our dear moth. I just can’t go gallivanting around with strange beetles whenever I please. Still-” Starscream never finished his sentence, just rammed his tiny face full of fruit in the hopes he wouldn’t have to. Breakdown just smiled and licked his fingers clean of sap.

They eventually made it back to Knock Out’s garden and with the rain still falling they quickly clambered into Knock Out’s nest and unpacked all the new cotton and fabric bedding. The old stuff had dried out enough but was still damp so they shoved it against the walls as a slight insulation. With all the carapaces the nest was tight on space but despite a flash of claustrophobia Breakdown had to admit the heavy buzz of the three wasps made the nest warm and cozy in no time flat.

Thanks to the weather and staying up far into the morning Knock Out hadn’t even cracked open an eye, so out like a light and with the tight space Breakdown manipulated the small moth like a fluffy ragdoll. He laid out a bed the best he could manage then undid the moths cloak before plopping him down. Knock Out sprawled out in an instant, flattening himself as far as he could into the cotton as he dug his prickly little claws in. Breakdown smoothed the moth’s wings, carding the short fluff left and right, then smooth before clambering over top the smaller bug and settling on his folded arms making sure not to crush the smaller bug beneath him. It was certainly a bold move but even with the three wasps huddled in their strange sleep ball it was necessary to save space for more fragile wings that couldn’t be so easily folded away.

Breakdown felt soft ticklish wings flutter against his abdomen a few times and quickly panicked that Knock Out wouldn’t be comfortable but the moth just readjusted his frame and let out a soft trilling snore.Breakdown tried not to laugh as he settled down for his rest but it was almost impossible. Luckily Knock Out stayed sound asleep.

* * *

 

In the late afternoon the next cycle Breakdown was awoken by sharp little claws against his armor. Knock Out had rolled over in his sleep and had clung to the warmest thing he could find which had just so happened to be Breakdown. He had gotten used to the moths touch a while ago but to have the fluffy bug pressed so close to him was a bit of a different sensation. One he quite liked but made his face far to hot and his poor heart pound far too much so with all the determination he could muster the beetle got to his feet and carefully pulled the moth and resettled him.

Breakdown watched Knock Out sleep-knead his cotton for a bit before stretching and making his way to the front of the nest. Outside the sky was already a clear golden red the warmth that had gathered during the sunny day already slowly being driven out by the chilly autumn night winds. As the bottom of the bush were some gathered supplies, a few nectar and sap pots and some berries in satchels. At first Breakdown couldn’t even guess where the stuff had come from but then saw the nimble stout form of Bumblebee crawling out of a nearby rose. Bumblebee waved when he saw Breakdown standing at the opening of the nest. As he flew down he shook as much pollen as he could from his frame but to little avail. His fuzzy form nearly covered from head to toe thanks to his collection.

“You ready to head back? I got us all stocked up! Got you some sap and some berries like you wanted and I got me some nectar so we’re ready to go whenever we want. Just gotta tell K. O. I’m heading off with some goods.”

“You might not want to go in there, he’s actually going to come with us so….we’ve got wasps.” At first Bee made a face at the mention of wasps but it quickly changed as he processed what the beetle had said.

“NO WAY!” Bee jumped a bit as his wings buzzed quickly. “He’s seriously coming with us? You must be some charming beetle! This is amazing I’ve wanted to show him tons of stuff on our side of the woods, he’s gonna love it!”

“I’m going to take him across the sea to the island too, he said he’d go with me.”

Bee’s eyes practically glittered with excitement. “SERIOUSLY? That’s so awesome! I’ve been trying to get Smokey and Arcee to go too but Ratchet always catches us and keeps us on shore. You’re lucky you don’t have to deal with him as much.

Breakdown chuckled sympathetically, the old cockchafer was a bit too protective of the younger swarm members. “Being a beetle does have it’s perks. I’ll bring something back for everyone so don’t worry. I’d offer to let you tag alone but the less I have to worry about the better.”

“Dude don’t worry I get it, I’ll make the trip on my own someday. I’ve gotten pretty close already on my own. I’ve even got a map of some smaller islands you can rest on if you’d like it.”

“Really? That’s pretty cool. You really don’t mind me borrowing it?”

“No way! The last bugs to ever get the island were Ratchet and Optimus! Who knows what could be there now.” Bee buzzed happily as he jumped around. “Ah I’m so pumped! What are we waiting for, the airs still warm, the night looks clear, it’s perfect! Go wake up Knock Out so we can go!”

Breakdown’s laugh changed to one of enthused agreement. “Alright, alright. Let me see if I can coax him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventure awaits! Thanks for reading! kudos, comments, or requests are always welcome. Here or on my tumblr if you'd like more of a drabble. Its in my profile if your interested.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll likely update this periodically but not as frequently as my others because I don't have a real plot for this one it was just supposed to be cute. Anyway thanks for reading till the end and as always kudos comments and requests if you like.


End file.
